Incompréhension
by Ishtarlee
Summary: Dsl pour la mise en page. C'est la fin! Je sens que je vais me faire tuer...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Ishtarlee67

Titre : Incompréhension

Genre : heum… Vu que j'ai toujours été nulle pour le genre à un point inimaginable, je vous laisse deviner. Mais je crois pouvoir dire… Yaoi et heu… ben voilà !

Notes : Bonne lecture… et au passage, ils ne sont pas à moi ! Et les notes en italiques, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'elles sont… hihi !

**Incompréhension**

_Hmm… C'était… tellement étrange, et à la fois bon. Terriblement bon. _

_Ah ! C-Cette douleur… ! Etait-elle normale ? Apparemment oui. O… Ca faisait beaucoup plus mal que prévu là. Est-ce que c'est normal !_

_- Aaaaaaaaah !_

_- Tais-toi… sale petite pute !_

_Un nouveau cri, de douleur… voir hurlement en fait, serait plus correct. Ca faisait vraiment très malça le brûlait de partout, irradiait son corps de douleur. Et cette brute qui ne se privait pas d'aller encore plus violemment._

_Les larmes inondaient son visage crispé par le dégoût. L'horreur en réalisant ce qui lui arrivait le rendait nauséeux, et même son cœur lui faisait mal. Puis une brusque déchirure en lui, il crie comme jamais en se débattant. L'homme se serre encore plus contre lui, serre son cou de ses mains grandes et puissantes dans un étau qui peut lui être fatale._

_Oh… çça faisait mal…_

_Il peut sentir son sang remonter dans son cou autant qu'il coule entre ses jambes. Ce liquide carmin et chaud s'écoulait de lui, de son corps, de son âme souillée sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi était-il si violent avec lui ? Comment en était-il arrivé à ce stade ? _

_Il criait, se débattait, mais sentait la force le quitter, ne devenant plus qu'un pantin désarticulé. Et la douleur, toujours présente, et l'horreur toujours en lui, et le dégoût… Ses dernières forces lui servirent à hurler son dégoût quand son bourreau se vida en lui. Il… Il osait encore s'assouvir ainsi ! En lui ! Il osait prendre son pied, alors que lui souffrait…_

_Le brun se sentit être retourné, puis à nouveau il sentit quelque chose le pénétrer, violemment, sans même crier gare. Il hurla et pleura… sans que cela ne serve à quelque chose. Et l'homme, son bourreau, faisait bouger le gode en lui, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres tandis qu'il se passait la langue dessus._

_Petite pute excitée… Tu aimes hein ? Allons, pas de cachotteries entre nous deux, tu peux te laisser aller, fit la voix d'une manière si douce qu'elle souleva le cœur du japonais, tant cela le répugnait._

_Et il ne pouvait qu'hurler sa détresse, sa peur, son horreur et sa douleur. Sans que personne ne l'entende, ne **les** entende. Il pouvait pleurer à sa guise, crier et hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge, personne ne venait à son secours. Pour lui, ce fut comme si tout le monde se fichait de lui. Dieu devait bien rire de lui là-haut !_

_Déjà qu'il n'était pas croyant… c'était encore mieux ! Puis à nouveau il sentit cette déchirure, comme si elle s'agrandissait, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux à la fois d'incompréhension et de surprise. Pourquoi… Pourquoi cet homme s'acharnait-il sur lui ainsi ? Lui avait-il fait quelque chose de mal bordel !_

_Et il cria, sans jamais perdre la voix, il cria l'injustice qu'il vivait à cet instant…_

Une claque retentit violemment, tâchant enfin de réveiller le jeune homme qui ne savait apparemment où il se trouvait. Les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il reflétaità cet instant, purement et simplement toute l'incompréhension de son âme. Et cette douleur qui lui vrillait le corps… Il se crispa avant de se souvenir.

Sa chambre… enfin **leur** chambre, vu qu'il dormait avec le natté.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du baka natté, c'était bien lui qui l'avait giflé ainsi ! Il se tourna vers lui, lui jetant son meilleur regard noir du réveil. Duo semblait inquiet, mais ne dit rien et soupira juste. Il se redressa enfin et s'étira, sa natte suivant ses mouvements comme un serpent rampant sensuellement sur son corps…

- Hee-chan… pas que je veuille t'empêcher de dormir, mais juste pour information. As-tu seulement pensé à dormir la semaine passée ! Parce que… permets-moi d'en douter fortement ! Tu t'es couché en même temps que moi il y a exactement **trois jours **! Et tu as exactement dormi **trois jours **!

L'information tâcha de réveiller complètement le japonais sans que celui-ci ne montre pour autant sa stupéfaction. Il regardait le natté sans broncher, ne clignant pas une seule fois des yeux avant de simplement hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien. Et maintenant… pousse-toi.

- Qu-Comment ça 'pousse-toi' ! Eh oh… dis-moi si j'te gêne hein !

**- Tu** me gênes, répondit alors simplement Heero du tact au tact.

Mettant ensuite Duo de côté pour pouvoir passer, il ne jeta pas même un seul regard à son compagnon et alla s'enfermer dans leur salle de bain, laissant un Duo plus que surpris derrière lui.

Enfin seul, Heero put enfin se permettre de craquer, laissant la peur et l'horreur prendre contrôle de son visage, de son corps. Tremblant comme une feuille, il alla se mettre face au miroir pour se regarder, passant ses doigts sur les marques de mains sur son cou. Il déglutit difficilement et se déshabilla rapidement pour examiner le reste de son corps.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent brusquement et il tomba parterre, les genoux ouverts. Il pouvait observer avec horreur quelques suçons faits près de ses clavicules, une érection qui s'était calmée et… le sang avait coagulé contre ses cuisses, attirant les larmes d'incompréhension des yeux de Heero.

Il avait à nouveau mal partout, tout son corps criait d'une douleur sourde, son âme déjà morte par ce mal.

- C-Comment… ? se demandait le japonais d'une voix cassée.

A suivre…

Boooon…. Commentaires/rewiews ?


	2. chapitre1

**Incompréhension**

Chapitre 1 :

Ses mains tremblaient sans arrêt, et des sueurs froides parcouraient tout son corps. Il s'essuya le front une énième fois avant de fermer les yeux pour se donner de la contenance. Allez quoi… le fil rouge ou bien le fil bleu ? Cochez la bonne case… Oui, la bonne case…

Il approcha le la pince du fil bleu avant que son talkie-walkie ne le fasse sursauter.

- 02 à 01… Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Tais-toi baka… tu me déconcentres !

Il eut un moment de silence avant que le natté ne recommence à parler.

- Heum… okay. Je vais m'taire… terminé.

- Hm, terminé.

Heero respira longuement et profondément avant de reprendre son 'travail'. Il regarda à nouveau les deux fils avant de jurer en japonais, et coupa brusquement le fil bleu, créant ainsi un court-circuit qui plongea le bâtiment ennemi dans la pénombre. Un moment de silence… et il se permit un soupir de soulagement. Limite s'il avait fait le pile ou face…

Il rangea la pince dans son blouson en jean et partit rapidement pour aller dans la salle des ordinateurs. Abattant quelques soldats de Oz sur son passage, il entra dans la salle et força le système de sécurité à une vitesse incroyable. Pianotant sur les claviers tel un virtuose de la musique, il trouva rapidement les fichiers voulus et les mit sur sa disquette. Souriant alors avec satisfaction, il entra une autre disquette ; celle qui contenait son petit bijou de virus, confectionné avec soin et amour !

Le nippon retira la deuxième disquette et mit les ordinateurs en veille avant de filer rejoindre ses amis, laissant derrière lui un merveilleux souvenir de sa conception.

A la sortie, Wufei et Quatre étaient pris dans une fusillade avec quelques soldats, une ombre s'approcha d'eux écorchant quelques malheureux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué… Duo sourit à ses compagnons qui terminèrent d'abattre les cinq autres, attendant que Trowa arrive avec la jeep et qu'Heero sorte du bâtiment pour le faire sauter.

- Heero est déjà sorti… Il nous attend à la forêt !dit Trowa quand ses trois compagnons montèrent dans le véhicule.

- Okay man, let's go ! Et heu... Quat-chouuuuuu...?

.- . Bon très bien, voilà, capitula l'arabe en donnant le détonateur à son ami natté.

Souriant comme un maniaque, le Shinigami jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il appuyait en même temps sur le bouton rouge de la commande. Tout de suite, le bâtiment partit en flamme, détruit par les soins des quatre G-boys.

_Depuis combien d'heures marchait-il ainsi, avec toute cette douleur dans son corps ?_

_Heero se laissa tomber dans une ruelle sombre malgré qu'il fasse jour. Adossé contre le mur, il pouvait sentir tout son corps hurler de souffrance. Il avait mal, il avait faim, il se sentait sali…_

_Quelle horreur ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir… Comment ! Que cet homme… Que CET homme était ainsi ? Pervers, ne pensant qu'à lui. Il lui avait fait tellement mal._

_Et tous ces passants qui ne lui jetaient pas même un regard… Doux Jésus._

_Etrange pourtant. Car il y a deux secondes, il aurait juré être dans une base de Oz, prête à être détruite par lui et ses camarades. Il aurait juré…_

_Il se passa la main dans son blouson en jean pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque disquette pouvant contenir les informations qu'il avait du récupérer. Mais… rien. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Et dire qu'il en était sûr… Et Trowa qui aurait du l'attendre à la sorti de la base. Il lui en touchera deux mots à celui-là !_

_Mais en attendant… Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans un état pareil ? Dans une ruelle, en plein centre-ville… sortant un hôtel miteux, venant de se faire vi-… vio-… Arg ! Il n'arrivait même pas à penserà dire ce mot !_

_Les larmes revinrent rapidement inonder son visage crispé à nouveau par la douleur. Que… Et ses compagnons, pourquoi ses compagnons ne l'avaient-ils pas aidé à cet instant-là ! Que faisaient-ils bon sang ! Il avait attendu leur aide, il les avait **supplié** bordel ! Il avait prié pour qu'ils viennent à son aide… et il n'avait rien eu._

_Il s'était fait passé sur le corps, et c'était l'cas de le dire ! Plusieurs fois… à plusieurs reprises, et jamais il n'avait trouvé la force de se dégager de cet homme. Lui, le soi-disant Soldat Parfait ! _

_Malgré toutes ses pensées 'réjouissantes', une question restait dans l'esprit du nippon. Ne devait-il pas être dans une base… ou plutôt à leur planque ? Alors… que faisait-il en ville, que faisait-il ICI bon sang !_

_Il n'y comprenait plus rien…_

_Un bruit de bourdon dans sa poche le surprit, et il sortit un portable de sa poche. Dessus était marqué 'Maison'. _

_Quoi ! Maison ! Mais…. Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'il devait rentré, vu que demain il avait cours… Mais, comment oser rentrer quand on est sali ainsi ? Sale comme lui…_

_Il baissa la tête mais se leva tout de même et marcha. Il marcha sans savoir où aller, se laissant juste guider par ses pas. Il puait la sueur, le sexe à plein nez. Il puait toutes ces horreurs… et il en avait honte. Comment Duo et les autres allaient-ils le prendre ? Allaient-ils… le rejeter ?_

_Puis brusquement, il s'arrêta face à une maison. Une villa de 'riche', comme on pouvait le dire rien qu'en un regard. Il habitait ici ! Impossible, leur planque était en pleine forêt ! Oh et pis… tant pis il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette…_

_- Heero ! Seigneur Dieu…. T'es-tu simplement vu mon enfant ! Tu es… et tu sens… Oh Dieu, mais que t'est-il arrivé ?s'alarma brusquement une femme d'âge mûr. _

_Peut-être sa mère… Il leva des yeux humides vers elle, et avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras._

_- Mon enfant, mon bébé… Que t'a-t-on fait !_

_- M-Maman… Mère… J-J'ai mal… partout… Sali…_

_- Oh mon enfant… Rentrons et douche-toi, je vais appeler un médecin et tu devras te reposer… mon bébé…_

_Heero laissa alors couler toutes ses larmes retenues quelques instants plus tôt et acquiesça, sanglotant dans les bras de celle qu'il disait être sa mère. Il la suivit et ils entrèrent dans leur demeure… Là, une jeune fille, peutêtre sa sœur… à moins que ce ne soit la servante, arriva vers eux, complètement perdue. Ah non… peutêtre sa sœur…_

_- So-Sorra…, sanglota le nippon sans même avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de prononcer._

_- Hee… Heero ! Petit-frère… ! Mon Dieu… Oh, j'appelle tout de suite… !_

_- Va appeler un médecin Sorra !coupa la mère en emmenant rapidement Heero dans ce qui devait être sa chambre._

_La jeune fille obéit sans discuter et courut vers le téléphone, l'air perdue et à la fois choquée._

_Pendant que sa sœur téléphonait, Heero fut déshabillé et transporté dans un bain par le père, l'homme de famille en somme. Monsieur de Debrasco avait l'air tendu, regardant son fils d'un air peiné, caressant doucement les cheveux bruns et indisciplinés de heero…_

_- Heero… Mon fils, comment ont-ils osé te faire… te…, murmurait Patrique, un air de douleur peint sur le visage._

_Kaomi, la mère de Heero, arriva avec le médecin de famille. Un homme vieux et respectable qui fit sortir Heero du bain et le coucha sur le lit. Il l'ausculta minutieusement avant de pousser un soupir désolé. Le médecin prescrit une pommade pour les… blessures intérieurs et une autre pour celles extérieures ainsi que beaucoup de repos… Il partit ensuite, ne voulant pas plus déranger cette famille qui venait d'apprendre le viol de leur enfant cadet._

_- Heero… Mon bébé, sanglotait doucement la mère en regardant son unique fils, dans cet état déplorable._

_- Heero…_

- Heero…

Gémissement de douleur, où… où était-il ?...

- Heero, bordel, ouvre les yeux… !

- …mal, sali… Sale, tellement… mère, père, Sorra… j'ai mal…

- Non de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Heero, ouvre les yeux bon sang ! C'est moi, Duo ! s'égosillait le natté, inquiet.

Le japonais ouvrit alors violemment les yeux et se retourna… Trop rapidement pour son corps qui lui fit comprendre sa douleur par l'explosion et par… par le rêve. L'américain aida son ami à se mettre sur le dos, le couchant lentement sur le canapé de leur planque.

- D-Duo… mais, où… où suis-je ?demanda Heero en regardant son ami avec inquiétude.

A suivre…

Hihi, alors vous avez aimé ?

Au fait, merci à celles qui n'ont rewiewé, ça m'a fait vraiment trop plaisir, et merci tout simplement aussi à celles qui lisent simplement!

Alors Big Bisou à tout le monde ! Et heu… rewiews ? Mdrr !


	3. chapitre 2

**Incompréhension **

Chapitre 2:

Dans la planque des Gundam-boys, une inquiétude persistait depuis quelques jours… et elle avait malheureusement un nom: Heero Yuy.

Il y avait déjà trois jours que c'était produit le réveil délirant d'Heero. Il était plus perdu que jamais, il devenait lentement fou…

Cloîtré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le natté, il murmurait dans son coin, le regard perdu au-dehors de la fenêtre. Il tremblait parfois soudainement, et parlait alors avec une voix d'enfant, se berçant en même temps sur lui-même, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage et de peur mêlés…

Le japonais ne cesser de murmurer des ''Pourquoi?... Ca fait mal… Stop… Stop! ''pour ensuite finir par hurler de détresse, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

Quatre se figeait parfois, même s'il se trouvait très loin du nippon, il ressentait ses sentiments plus forts que jamais. Et cela lui faisait peur, l'horrifiait même… Il n'osait plus approcher son compagnon d'arme et ami avant tout… Pour lui, tout ceci était un film d'horreur dont le bouton 'stop' avait été arraché de la télécommande. Il était spectateur… et ce théâtre était bien trop réaliste à son goût!

Et étrangement, avec inquiétude, il ressentait une autre présence… Elle était puissante, étonnamment présente; elle faisait peur. Pour l'arabe, il la sentait comme écrasante, dévastant tout sur son passage, et donnant ainsi la douleur la plus meurtrière qui soit.

Ils s'étaient alors tous mis à la chercher quand le blond leur parla de cette 'personne'. Mais rien… personne ne rôdait autour de chez eux, ni même n'était entrée.

Et jour après jour, l'état de leur compagnon s'aggravait: Heero ne les voyait plus. Les larmes pouvaient autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient crier, hurler leur peur pour leur ami, rien ne marchait. Tous étaient en piteux état, autant mentalement que physiquement…

Montant lentement les marches pour se diriger ensuite dans **leur **chambre, le natté n'était plus. Son masque de gai luron était tombé depuis belles lurettes! Et c'est le regard terne et le cœur sur le point de se briser qu'il allait vers celui qu'il aimait.

Son regard indigo se posa alors sur la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblotante par la peur. Mais de quoi bordel! De QUOI avait-il si peur?

Un sentiment à nouveau d'impuissance s'empara de Duo. Il serra les poings. Marchant alors lentement vers le japonais aux yeux bleus, il s'accroupit, le regardant sans parler pour l'instant.

**Sorra… Je vous en prie, mère, père… Sortez-moi de là… ça fait mal, très mal…**

Duo baissa la tête, refusant de craquer. Il ne pleurerait pas… non, il ne pleurerait pas…

Alors il serra les poings, au point de se planter les ongles dans sa paume. Le temps… juste le temps de penser à une autre douleur qu'à celle du cœur, elle faisait bien trop mal celle-ci.

Puis, ce fut d'une voix cassée par les émotions douloureuse qu'il parla enfin:

**Heero… Sorra, ta sœur, est ici… Elle voudrait te parler…** >>

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il commença à dire ceci, mais il remarqua que soudainement l'attention de Heero se porta sur lui en entendant le prénom de sa 'soeur'.

**Elle… va te sauver, elle veut t'aider. Explique comment elle pourrait le faire!**

**J-Je… Tout est noir, il fait froid tu sais Duo… Il fait très froid…**

Relevant la tête avec brusquerie, l'américain put entendre ses vertèbres se plaindre, mais s'en fichait pas mal pour l'instant. Sa seule attention était entièrement fixée sur Heero. Heero qui le regardait avec des yeux vides de vie et qui, pourtant, semblait à présent se souvenir de son prénom.

**C'est… ça coule en moi, comme mon sang, mais ça me ronge… Et c'est froid… J'ai de plus en plus froid Duo-kun…**

Jamais il ne l'avait appelé ainsi, et dans d'autres circonstance, le natté aurait alors laissé ses larmes couler. Mais là, là… ce pseudonyme l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

Puis à la nouvelle annonce du froid, il s'approcha de Heero et le toucha du bout de ses doigts. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre. C'était vrai… Heero était glacé, horriblement glacé.

Se précipitant alors sur lui, il le prit dans ses bras, et étonnamment, le nippon ne se dégagea pas de lui, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

**C'est tout chaud… Tout doux… Mais il fait toujours froid, trop, et c'est fort, murmura-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.**

**Non, non Heero… La chaleur est plus forte, crois-moi… Dis-moi comment t'aider, hein? Comment Duo-kun peut t'aider…**

Un rire d'enfant s'éleva doucement de la gorge de Heero, et il se dégagea de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son compagnon d'arme.

**Le monsieur… Il m'a Sali, et j'ai mal partout, Duo-kun… Je sais pas pourquoi**.

La phrase tacha de serrer la gorge du natté. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi? Si innocemment… Tellement que cela en faisait peur… Puis, il comprit soudainement en voyant comme une ombre d'argent entourer le nippon. Cette ombre, il la connaissait. Trop bien même, et c'est ce qui le fit se relever, l'air dégoûter et horrifier.

**T'as pas le droit de me le prendre… Il devait survivre lui, il devait échapper à cette putain de malédiction! hurla-t-il.**

Cette ombre était tout simplement sa compagne, sa Mère qui le protégeait autrefois envers et contre tout. Son amante et à la fois sa jumelle: la Mort.

Cette constatation fit effondrer le natté sur ses genoux, ne retenant alors plus ses larmes.

**Nee-san… Pourquoi tu pleures?**

Heero le regarda de ses yeux trop vides, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté avant q'un triste sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

**Duo-kun… J'ai mal là…**

Relevant lentement la tête, l'américain se figea avant d'attraper Heero dans ses bras. Un liquide noirâtre couler de ses lèvres, comme du sang pourri.

Etait-il pourri à ce point? Au point que même son corps meurt ainsi…

**Heero… Heero!**

A nouveau un autre rire, et le nippon se toucha le dos avant de se tendre.

**Là, j'ai mal là… En fait, j'ai mal partout.**

L'observant un instant, Duo comprit et coucha son compagnon avant de commencer à déchirer les vêtements de Heero. Il avait peur, oui, très peur…

Peut-être tout compte fait que son amante avait ramené une autre personne qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien, peut-être avait-elle ramené la Folie, **sa** compagne.

Et quand Heero fut nu, Duo ne put laisser qu'un rire hystérique lui sortit de la gorge. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il riait et pleurait à la fois. N'importe quoi…

**C'est n'importe quoi… Tout ceci doit être un rêve, réveille-toi mon vieux Dudul, réveille-toi…**

Les sanglots commencèrent, secouant son corps alors qu'il ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux.

La banalité est une forme banalisée de folie, n'est-ce pas…? Et le psychique affecte le physique. Tout cela était normal, et bien trop cruel aux yeux du natté.

Le corps de son compagnon était recouvert d'hématomes et de griffures, de coupures qu'il ne pouvait se faire lui-même et à des endroits bien étonnants. Ses tétons étaient entourés de marques de dents, et son cou de multiples suçons. Entre ses cuisses le sang avait coagulé, et des marques de mains se trouvaient sur les hanches du nippon. Des mains d'homme…

**Heero…**

Sa voix se cassa brutalement par de nouveaux sanglots alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps meurtri de son compagnon.

Quand avait-il subi cela? Dans ses rêves, c'est ça? Dans des rêves bien trop réels pour son être si fragile.

A suivre…

Réponse à Angel's Eyes:

Hello! Merci bien de ta rewiew, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu te répondre comme je le fais, c'est-à-dire en privé…

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

BIG BIZ

Merci d'avoir rewiewé le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que celui-là vous aura autant plu. En attendant… j'ai droit tout de même à des rewiews?

Biz!


	4. chapitre 3

**Incompréhension**

Chapitre 3 :

_Dans la noirceur terrifiante de la nuit, Mère la Lune ne veillait plus sur ses enfants. Elle avait tout bonnement disparu, comme pour annoncer une catastrophe prochaine._

_Dans la chambre silencieuse, deux ombres aux courbes gracieuses se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, près du jeune homme meurtri qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux dans le vide._

_Elles lui sourirent, lui caressèrent les cheveux, le bercèrent contre leurs corps étonnamment chaud et accueillant._

_Puis l'une d'elle s'écarta, se dévoilant dans une lumière tout bonnement irréelle._

_Ses cheveux noirs de jais semblaient fluide et glissaient sur ses reins sensuellement, donnant un contraste avec sa peau si claire, si pâle… Ses yeux légèrement en amande étaient emplis du noir de la Mort, entièrement, et son sourire était d'une douceur dangereuse, machiavélique. La Mort avait décidé d'accompagner son amante la Folie qui elle, était aussi très belle._

_Ses yeux bleu de Prusse avaient une note de ressemblance avec ceux du japonais qui la regardait avec fascination en murmurant le prénom de sa 'sœur'. __Ses cheveux brun foncé lui chatouillaient la nuque, quelques mèches encadrant son visage aux traits fins. __Sa peau légèrement hâlée était douce au touchée : un vrai délice._

_Hommes ou femmes, on en savait rien, mais leur beauté était telle qu'elle en faisait peur…_

_La Folie semblait être venue chercher son frère, le cadet qu'elle aimait tant et qui souffrait sans comprendre, sans savoir… sans vouloir savoir. Et celui-ci lui répondait dans une étreinte désespérée, laissant ses sanglots mouiller la tunique de la Folie._

_Etrangement, avec elle, il ne craignait rien, sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui pendant leur étreinte._

N'aie crainte… encore une dernière fois, une dernière étape à passer, et tu seras en paix, avec moi, avec ma moitié… Avec nous, murmura doucement, tendrement la Folie en embrassant Heero sur le front.

_Puis elle le souleva sans peine et le coucha sur le lit, le bordant tendrement sous les yeux doux de la Mort dont le sourire n'annonçait que le bonheur d'une étreinte éternelle._

_Puis, après un dernier baiser sur le front, elles partirent, disparurent tandis que des bruits de pas survenaient des escaliers._

_Quatre avait ressenti leur présence, comme un froid immense, comme un vent polaire fouettant et blessant._

_Et il avait crié, de toutes ses forces : crié à l'injustice, crié à la Mort, crié à la Folie, crié à la Douleur qui prenait son cœur…_

_Et Duo avait compris, ainsi que les deux autres pilotes. Oui, ils avaient compris, et ils avaient à présent peur de leur compréhension, peur de ce que cela impliquait à présent._

_Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Heero, celui-ci était endormi paisiblement, chassant de son sourire d'enfant toutes leurs inquiétudes sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment._

_Descendant alors malgré sa peur, Quatre était en sueur, une main sur le cœur. Il s'assit sur le canapé, se laissant aller dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer par la suite._

Je ne veux pas… Ca ferait trop mal, il est comme un frère !

…

_Trowa ne disait rien, sachant que ses mots n'étaient pas comparables aux gestes réconfortants qu'il pouvait procurer à son petit ange. Alors il le serra contre lui, le berçant en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Lui-même savait que la douleur était immense, et rien qu'à l'idée qu'on lui prenne son petit frère, Heero, il sentait une haine s'insinuer en lui, une révulsion incomparable couler dans ses veines comme son sang le faisait._

_Et il était conscient que, plus que tout que Duo ne comprenait pas, ne **voulait** pas comprendre._

_Mais c'était la Loi, et la Folie avait décidé de reprendre ce qu'elle jugeait être sien, et personne ne pouvait la contrer. C'était ELLE qui dirigeait les rennes du traîneau._

_Trowa releva la tête quand Wufei apparut, l'air aussi fatigué que lui. Oui, tout le monde était fatigué, était empli de douleur, mais parce que Heero était leur ami, leur frère, ils s'en foutaient et continuaient de l'aider comme ils le pouvaient._

_Le chinois alla s'asseoir calmement sur le fauteuil, voulant se montrer toujours aussi fort, peut-être même plus que jamais._

_Pour lui, Heero était un homme d'honneur, digne de vivre, et un rival et ami d'exception. Que ce héros doive mourir lui causer de la peine, mais que cet héros souffre ainsi, à en devenir malade, cela lui causait une douleur immense._

_Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, massant longuement ses tempes._

_Dans la chambre, au deuxième étage, Duo était resté, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser sa compagne d'avant et son amante emporter celui qu'il aimait plus que tout._

_Assis sur le bord du lit, il caressait d'une main cheveux et front de l'endormi._

_Il dormait, paisiblement pour une fois. C'était un repos qu'il avait mérité…_

I love you angel…

Duo...

_Le natté ne bougea pas, mais eut un petit sourire. Ce n'était qu'un murmure dans un profond sommeil, mais cela lui avait sufi. C'était comme si le japonais avait entendu ses mots, ses paroles d'amour envers lui. Et c'était assez pour que Duo sourie._

_Mais comme tout bon moment doit cesser un jour ou l'autre, son sourire retomba quand Heero commença à se débattre dans le vide, contre un ennemi invisible._

Heero ?... Heero !

_**Non non nooooooon ! Ne me touchez pas !**_

_**Arrêtez tout ça… c'est trop.. ça brûle Seigneur, ça fait si mal…**_

_**Il sentait les larmes couler en abondance le long de ses joues, brûlant sa peau au passage, piquant ses yeux en sortant et les rougissant certainement.**_

_**L'homme le gronda avant de le gifler d'une force qui l'assomma à moitié sur le coup.**_

_**Puis il se sentit dénuder sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ses gémissements s'élevaient pour devenir cri, et ce fut un hurlement qui déchira tout le reste.**_

_**Les yeux écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas tandis que l'homme en lui commençait des mouvements bestiaux. La corpulence d'homme mûr en lui se faisait douloureusement ressentir, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur et d'incompréhension à chaque coup de plus en plus profond.**_

_**Il ressemblait à un enfant… En fait, il en était un. L'incompréhension d'un enfant se lisait dans ses yeux grand ouverts. **_

_**Un enfant à qui l'on fait quelque chose de douloureux sans aucune raison, sans lui expliquer le pourquoi de ces gestes.**_

_**Et cet homme prenait son pied en plus ! Heero se tendit en sentant la semence de l'homme couler en lui comme de la lave, brûlant tout son corps.**_

_**Sur le coup, tout lui revint en mémoire.**_

_**Son premier viol, ses cris et ses pleurs… ses supplices… Tout, absolument tout lui revenait. Ajouté à ce qu'il venait de revivre, il se sentit briser sur le coup, plus que jamais.**_

_**L'homme le retourna sans qu'il ne réagisse, et ce fut un deuxième homme qui le pénétra, violemment, d'un coup sec.**_

_**Il hurla à nouveau sa douleur, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait alors qu'il vivait cette salissure pour la troisième fois.**_

_**Et l'autre riait… et l'autre regardait, sans gêne et sans pitié.**_

_**Seigneur que c'était douloureux !**_

_**Le japonais hurlait, sanglotait de toute son âme meurtrie mais personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne l'aidait. Alors il ferma les yeux, tentant de détendre son corps. Puis soudainement il cria de surprise. On venait de lui tirer les cheveux en arrière pour lui faire relever la tête.**_

_**Il fit les yeux ronds en sentant le membre dur du premier homme forcer sa bouche et débuter un va et vient dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir, sentant la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Puis ils explosèrent tous les deux en lui dans un râle horrible de plaisir.**_

_**Et il sentit ce goût âpre dans sa bouche, couler le long de sa gorge… Dégueulasse !**_

_**Il s'effondra sur le lit, ne trouvant même plus la force de pleurer. Ses yeux vides fixaient un point invisible tandis que les hommes se rhabillaient… avant de stopper leurs gestes. Ils sourirent dangereusement et retournèrent le corps du japonais.**_

_**Celui se arqua de surprise en sentant une bouche aux lèvres sèches entourer son membre et débuter un va et vient horriblement douloureux.**_

_**Il haleta, les larmes revenant avant de crier de douleur quand des dents mordillèrent son sexe. Il en pleura de plus bel et son orgasme douloureux lui arracha des sanglots incontrôlables.**_

_**Enfin satisfaits, les deux hommes partirent en ricanant, laissant le corps blessé et détruit de l'adolescent sur le lit de celui-ci.**_

_**Il avait été violé à deux reprises à nouveau… dans sa propre maison, alors que sa famille était juste partie pour une visite de courtoisie à ses grands-parents, l'ayant laissé ici avec de doux sourires pour qu'il se repose.**_

_**Et que faisait le garde, ne l'avait-il pas entendu hurler comme un malade !**_

**_Heero__ se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant de tout son corps avant d'entendre des pas venir dans sa direction. Il se crispa encore plus._**

_**Le garde qui était censé le surveiller arriva, comptant son argent avant de regarder son jeune maître ainsi détruit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, observant à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne le regardait.**_

_**Il sortit de son holster son arme à feu, vissant ensuite le silencieux dessus avant de le relever vers Heero…**_

_Un cri déchira le silence de la forêt, alertant en même temps tous les autres pilotes à l'étage. Quatre, plus faible que jamais, éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Trowa, n'ayant pas besoin de voir la scène pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il avait un vide en lui… une place en moins. Le blond cria en tombant à genoux, sanglotant à terre, ses bras autour de lui comme une mère enceinte voulant protéger son enfant en elle._

_Et il cria encore et encore, le natté faisant de même._

_La détresse de Duo était grande. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ne voulait pas que cela soit réel, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve pourri !_

_Mais le corps refroidissait incroyablement vite…_

_Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était le sourire qu'arborait le nippon. Un sourire de délivrance…_

Heero je t'en prie, je t'en prie je t'en prie bordel ! Ouvre les yeux, allez, me laisse pas ici… Please Hee-chan…

_La voix se brisa dans des sanglots. Duo fixait toujours Heero, sa main caressant la joue du japonais comme dans un état de transe._

_Puis lentement, Wufei s'avança, prenant l'américain par les épaules pour le relever doucement. Celui ne cessait de regarder le japonais, et soudainement sembla se réveiller._

_Il repoussa le chinois d'une force incroyable, attrapant une chaise qu'il balança contre le mur où était acolé son lit._

_Il laissait sa rage s'exprimer dans des gestes d'une violence rare, dans des larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Puis il se calma soudainement. Une tension incroyable se trouvait dans la pièce, et pourtant Heero souriait. Il souriait…_

_Il a fallu attendre la… Il souriait à sa…._

_Duo serra les poings en baissant la tête. Sa rage ne s'était pas calmée, mais elle s'exprimait autrement. Puis il y eut comme un souffle, un vent frais qui lui fit relever la tête tandis que Quatre haletait de douleur, les yeux grand ouverts sur le plancher, sa main se crispant violemment sur sa chemise._

_Il sentait deux présences dont l'aura était… vide. C'est ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était vide._

_Duo releva la tête, ses yeux se fixant directement sur la Mort… et son amante, la Folie. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par la ressemblance avec Heero, et ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se reprenne._

_Rapidement, il se plaça entre Heero et elles._

_La Folie semblait en rire et, d'un pas leste traversa Duo comme un passe-muraille l'aurait fait avec un mur. Le pilote tomba à terre, tremblant alors qu'il passait les bras autour de son corps. Froid, vide… c'était glacé en lui, et terriblement vide._

_Tout ceci lui arracha quelques larmes silencieuses avant qu'il ne relève la tête vers la Folie et la Mort._

_La Folie se baissait lentement vers Heero, caressant son visage avant de l'embrasser, chastement. Puis quand elle releva la tête, les lèvres d'une âme restaient soudées aux siennes avant de se détacher, la regardant longuement avant de sourire comme un enfant._

_Duo se tourna lentement vers eux, bougeant des lèvres pour former un prénom._

_L'âme se tourna vers lui, surpris, avant de sourire avec tendresse et douceur. Il murmura deux mots dans sa langue natale, clouant Duo sur place de surprise. Etonnamment, il ressentit une étrange joie s'insinuer en lui, et se mit à sourire à cette âme…_

_La Mort les regardait d'un œil critique, mais finit par se détendre et alla prendre son amante la Folie dans ses bras avant de s'écartant, tendant une main vers l'âme du nippon pour qu'il partage leur étreinte. Celui-ci accepta en silence et vint se nicher contre les deux amantes en souriant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_Si la scène paraissait invisible pour Trowa et Wufei, ils n'en sentaient pas moins les présences étranges, et lorsqu'ils sentirent un souffle familier à leurs oreilles, ils se tendirent avant de comprendre… Wufei sourit, et Trowa ferma les yeux._

_Ils comprenaient enfin…_

OWARI

Que dire à part que… je sens que je vais me faire trucider .

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la fic même si après vous aurez après des envies de meurtres sur ma personne, comme quelqu'un que je connais… '

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir rewiewé et heu… bah merci pour tout.


End file.
